Adventure in the wizarding world
by Vaati Star of the Tardis Crew
Summary: Deemed a squib harry is banished to the dursleys. rejected by everyone but Lupin, Harry wishes to be loved, as a result his magic calls Jirachi. the wishgranter sends harry to the pokemon world. were his magic is hidden. until his 13th birthday, when his magic attachs the attention of a certain headmaster. T because of paranoia.


I got attacked by Plot bunnies so I wrote this. I don't own anything in this story. I only own the idea.

* * *

Adventure in a The wizarding world

By Vaati Star

Chapter 1

Harry Potter had been born, but not alone. For a few seconds behind him his younger twin James Jr. was born.

Lily and James Potter had loved both their sons with all their hearts. When the dark lord Voldemort threatened the potter's lives, they when into hiding. Their secret keeper Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew went into hiding as well. But with the potter's was a Auror named Steven was to stay by their side.

One Halloween night, just barely a year after the twins were born, James Sr. had gone to meet headmaster Dumbledore, Lily was asleep in her bed, and Steven was with the twins. A quarter before midnight The dark lord struck. A green curse and Steven's life was no more.

Sneaking up the stairs as not to alert the twins or the mother, he entered the children's room and with a flick of his wand, he demolished the room sending furniture flying. He admired his handy work when he saw James tumble out of the crib arm bleeding.

Harry then crawled out of the crib, unharmed, he went over to his brother, and hugged him before looking at the dark lord. His green eyes staring at Voldemort, almost pleading him to stop. The dark lord sneered and raised with wand. _"Avada Kedavra"_ there was a flash of green light. Harry screamed in pain, but the scream of the dark lord drowned out his own, not that he knew it was the dark lord's, as he lost consciousness.

Lily couldn't believe it; ,she awoke to a noise that would scare any mother. Splintering wood, a child screaming, ONE of her children screaming. As she rushed down the hall she hear the words of death spoken, but when she made it to the room The dark lord was gone, Harry asleep, and JJ crying with a bleeding arm.

She scooped JJ in her arms comforting the child. She wiped away the blood on his arm. "James, he stopped him, HE stopped the dark lord"

"LILY WHERE ARE YOU!" the voice of James Sr. called. Her husband had come home. Lily stood up but looked at Harry.

"He looks ok, I'm sure Steven will get him" She said before heading down stairs to see her husband.

* * *

3 year old Harry Potter sat on the stairs watching his parents smother JJ with Affection. It was their birthday but no one cared to notice poor Harry. Hunger overwhelming him he crept down the stairs and weaved through the crowd. Only his Godfather ,Remus Lupin, noticed him, although stuck in conversation he did mouth 'happy birthday'.

When the party was over and the guests went home, JJ cried pointing at Harry. "Why is he there? It my Bwthday" James and Lily spoiled jj rotten but forgot Harry most of the time.

"Shh, go play with your new toys" Lily hushed. JJ gave a suspicious look.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it" James said reassuringly. JJ nodded and waddled over to his toys. Keeping a eye on him Mr. Potter turned to Harry. "Now aren't we selfish, it's Jamie's big day."

Honey maybe he feels jealous of Jamie, he is a squib after all. Maybe we could send him to my sister?"

James snapped his fingers. "Brilliant Honey! Contact your sister, no matter what, we shall make her agree, I'll get the papers in order" Harry felt something in his young heart die that day as his parents plan to get rid of him for good.

* * *

Harry sighed; then flinched in pain in his stomach. For a week he has been in a cupboard. The day he arrived he was stuffed in the closet under the stairs. No food so far, only a single cup of water, and a LOT of verbal abuse and a small but painful amount of physical abuse, Freak, unnatural, stupid, all these words hung in his ears. His glasses had been broken almost the moment he got in the house, the young child shivered.

"_So this is what my life is to be"_ Harry shook his head as a single tear rolled down his cheek. _" I don't want this, I want to be loved. I want a family to accept me for who I am. I just want to be loved."_ Harry continued to repeat this in his head over and over as he closed his eyes and drifted into slumber.

Then there was a brilliant flash of white light. Harry quickly awoke from the flash, and to his surprise he was surrounded by fluffy purple clouds, blue crystals floating in the air with small flames in them illuminating them. "HI!" Harry spun around; floating behind his was a odd looking creature.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his body shaking yet curiosity peaked.

"Don't be scared child, I would never hurt you, I am Jirachi, I grant wished and that is why you are here. I'm taking you to a new world, and to a family that shall love you forever and always and that I give you my word." The small wish granting creature explained holding out its tiny hand.

Harry looked dazed for a moment before he reach for the fairy's hand. Just as there was another flash of light he heard from a new voice. "Remember these words child, Hope will never die, and there are endless possibilities"

* * *

Delia Ketchum sat down at the table in the dining room after putting her 6 year old son, Ash Ketchum, to bed again. He had told her something was coming but neither knew what was coming. She looked out the window, and even in the darkness she could see something in her garden. Fearing that it could be a harmed pokemon, she grabbed a flash light and coat and went to investigate.

Mrs. Ketchum pointed the beam of light at the figure in the garden. "Oh my…" what she saw stunned her, a young boy, no less than 3 curled in a ball. He had messy hair and pale skin. He wore clothes extremely too large for him and he have a couple bruises and cuts. On his forehead was a scar in the shape of a bolt of lightning.

Gently picking up the child, she brought him to the house. Once inside she placed him on the couch, wrapping him in a blanket and brought thing to attend to the child's wounds. With a moist cloth in one hand and cell phone in the other she signaled the authorities and Professor Oak.

* * *

Professor Oak watched the child silently as Nurse Joy finished attending to the child's wounds. "Has he said anything?" the Professor inquired.

Mrs. Ketchum looked at the professor. "yes he woke a while ago, I asked his name and he said Harry Potter." She replied.

"I'll look that up in the police database" Officer Jenny muttered before typing on a pad.

Professor Oak looked back at Mrs. Ketchum. "Anything else?"

"yes he mutter Jirachi"

"Really?" the Professor asked intrigued.

"Yes"

Nurse Joy came over to the group. "I'm finished, but what worries me is the fact this child hasn't eaten in a while."

"Is he awake" Delia asked.

The Nurse nodded. "Yes but he won't eat."

"And I have more bad news." Jenny states as she put the pad at her side. "Harry Potter doesn't exist there is no file on him, in any region,"

The Professor sighed. "Then we will have to find him a home" They turned to the couch. To the surprise of the adults ash was standing next to the child feeding him some bread.

"Ash?" The young boy looked at his mother.

"Mommy is he my younger brother?" Delia looked from ash's chocolate brown eyes to Harrys emerald green. She smiled.

"I think he'll be fine here" she smile softly, the other adults agreed.

* * *

Wo chapter 1 done now this is one of many things I have planned THERE SHALL BE MANY AU'S

but not for a while.


End file.
